


Turtlenecks

by Ellison1215



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellison1215/pseuds/Ellison1215
Summary: Why has Bruce been wearing turtlenecks so much? A fluffy one-shot





	Turtlenecks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! I decided to write this fanfic because I've seen so many people comment and complain over the fact that Bruce has been wearing turtlenecks so much and I thought of a funny reason why that is. This takes place during Bruce and Selina's (brief) relationship at the beginning of season 3 or an AU where they are dating as kids, whichever you prefer. By the way, when will they get back together? it's killing me, Bruce and Selina are one of my favorite relationships ever. Enjoy!

Alfred has noticed a peculiar change in Bruce over the past few weeks.

Of course, Alfred knew that as Bruce got older that he should expect to see changes in his young charge as he made his transition from a boy to a young man. However, this latest change is something he never expected and something he still couldn't wrap his head around. 

It wasn't a change in Bruce's personality. He was still the somewhat stubborn yet determined kid that Alfred had to reel in every now and then, whenever Bruce was on the edge of going off the deep end. 

Nor was it a change in his attitude. Occasionally Alfred and Bruce would butt heads and get into passionate disagreements but it was nothing that Alfred would consider out of the ordinary. In fact, ever since Bruce and Selina started dating, Bruce has seemed happier more often. A change Alfred very much liked. 

It wasn't a change in his dedication either. Bruce was still committed to his training, working with Alfred almost every day and when he wasn't training with Alfred he would simply train by himself. He also kept his grades up, making sure to study whatever he was learning in class while simultaneously studying any and every book there was that could aid in his training. 

It wasn't a change in any of these aspects that had Alfred concerned about Bruce. 

It was actually a change in the young man's wardrobe that Alfred was having trouble understanding. A particularly questionable addition to Bruce's wardrobe has been leaving Alfred perplexed the last couple of weeks. 

Turtlenecks 

Alfred's not exactly sure when this new fashion trend started for Master Bruce, but he knew it was quickly getting out of hand. At first, Alfred thought nothing of it, but he soon noticed that Bruce was wearing these sweaters almost all the time. 

And it was really starting to disturb him. 

Bruce would wear them during Wayne Enterprises board meetings. During sparring and training sessions with Alfred. Once he even wore one to go on a jog, on one of Gotham's record high hottest days. 

At first, Alfred thought he was overreacting _He's a teenage boy, he's figuring out who he is. It's natural for him to experiment with style as he grows older. You're reading too much into this._ Alfred told himself 

He believed that until one day, he went to Bruce's room to put away laundry. When he opened the closet he was shocked. On every single hanger, a turtleneck sweater was hung. Anything that resembled a normal shirt with a regular collar was completely gone. 

"Something is definitely going on with him," Alfred said to himself. "And I'm going to get to the bottom of it" 

* * *

Alfred was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a newspaper when Bruce walked by wearing (of course) a turtleneck and a jacket. 

Alfred sighed to himself before putting his paper down "And where are you off to in such a rush, Master B?" 

"I'm going to see Selina. We have a date and I'm supposed to meet her at her apartment before we go to dinner. Don't worry, I won't be out too late" Bruce said before trying to leave again. 

"Hold it right there," Alfred said standing up from the couch 

Bruce froze in his tracks before turning around to face Alfred "Is there a problem?" 

"Not a problem Master Bruce. I'm just wondering why you've been electing to where turtlenecks almost 24/7" "I haven't been wearing them that much, Alfred" Bruce said trying to defend his style choice and slipping on a mask of deception 

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you go back upstairs and change into something else?" Alfred challenged 

"I'd rather not" 

"Why?" 

Bruce stayed silent, his brain searching for an excuse that Alfred would buy 

"Is it because you've gotten rid of every single top that doesn't have a turtleneck collar?" 

"Have you been snooping in my room?" Bruce asked as his face lost the mask of deception and started to look angry. 

"Not snooping, Master Bruce. I simply noticed as I was putting away your laundry. I am a butler after all" 

"Exactly, a butler, my butler. I shouldn't have to answer questions from you like I'm on trial" 

"I may be your butler but I'm also your caretaker and that comes first, and you wouldn't have to undergo my questioning if you stopped hiding things from me," Alfred said 

"I'm not hiding anything!" Bruce yelled. The two men were now just inches away from each other. They somehow must have closed the gap between them during their back and forth 

"Then explain to me why you are so adamant on wearing a turtleneck everywhere you go," Alfred demanded 

Bruce shrugged his shoulders "I think it's a look that works for me" 

"Let me assure you that it's not," Alfred said in response 

Bruce rolled his eyes "This is going nowhere. We can talk about this more when I get back from my date with Selina" 

Bruce turned to leave but Alfred grabbed him by the turtleneck to pull him back "Oh no you don't" 

"Alfred stop!" Bruce said snatching the collar of his turtleneck from Alfred's grip, but it was too late. When Alfred pulled at Bruce's collar it revealed a dark reddish-purple bruise at the base of Bruce's neck. 

Bruce immediately reeled back trying to readjust his collar to hide the mark as if that could reverse time or erase his butler's memory of what he just saw. 

Alfred just stood back staring at his young charge in bewilderment. Now it all made sense, it was as if all the puzzle pieces fell into place, and he could see the whole picture clearly. If Alfred had really paid attention he would have noticed that Bruce's newfound appreciation for turtleneck coincided with the beginning of his relationship with Selina. He should have seen it earlier. 

Alfred and Bruce stared at each other, both men speechless. The silence in the room was starting to make Bruce uncomfortable and wished that he could just close his eyes and disappear so he didn't have to experience this awkward moment. 

After a moment Alfred finally broke out of his trance and slowly made his way to Bruce. He reached to pull down the collar of Bruce's sweater, he didn't put up a fight given that his secret was already out. When Alfred pulled down the collar he noticed that there was more than just one mark, he had several bruises on his neck. There were two identical marks on the right and left side of his neck, a significant one was at the center of his collarbone, and a mark was starting to form at the base of his jugular. 

After he was done examining Bruce's neck he took a step back, his shock turning into outrage "That little minx" 

"I can explain!" Bruce said defensively 

"Explain? You're going to explain to me how that cheeky little minx left marks on you like she's a bloody vampire?" 

"Alfred, you're overreacting! The marks aren't even that bad, and Selina isn't even responsible for some of them" 

"Oh really," Alfred said before crossing his arms "Please enlighten me to how else you got those bruises" 

Bruce's frantically racked his brain trying to find something to say. After a moment he was able to think of something. "I got into a fight at school; I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd be upset" 

"A fight? So why were you fighting? And why didn't the school call me? And why would the person you were fighting punch you in the neck?" Alfred questioned with a scrunched eyebrow 

Bruce stayed silent not expecting Alfred's flurry of questions 

Alfred shook his head "You're still a terrible liar, Master Bruce" 

Bruce groaned "I don't know why this is such a big deal." 

"It's a big deal, Master Bruce because I'm your guardian and it's my job to make sure you're safe and not out frolicking with young ladies." 

Bruce's eyes went wide at that "Alfred, I promise me and Selina have not done anything more than kiss" 

Alfred let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding "Well, I'm glad to hear that because I do not plan on raising any more children" 

Bruce's face turned red at Alfred's implication. "If your goal is to make me die from embarrassment, you're succeeding" 

"Well, believe me, that's just beginning of the punishments I have for you," 

"I'm sorry Alfred," Bruce said, with his eyes glued to the floor. "I shouldn't have lied to you, it was immature, thoughtless, and really unbecoming" 

Alfred looked at Bruce for a long time, for the first time, Alfred didn't see a little boy standing in front of him. He was a teenager… with hormones. A fact that terrified Alfred more than some of the monsters that were crawling around this city. But he also saw himself when he was a teenager and dating a young lady by the name of Sylvia. Bruce has been through the last few years and underwent such a transformation from the little oblivious kid he was, only a few years ago. He was finally doing something normal for his age; instead of just going to board meetings or studying rigorously in his father's study. 

He was acting like a teenager who was experiencing first love. And although he didn't love the side effects that were coming with it; he had to admit it was nice to see Bruce behave like a happy and irresponsible teenager opposed to his usual dark and sulking personality. 

"Go on, Master Bruce, I don't want you to be late," Alfred said after a moment 

Bruce's head snapped up "What?" 

"Your date, Master Bruce. It's a quarter past seven, I doubt Miss Kyle would be happy if you arrived late, now would she?" 

"You're letting me go? But I thought- " 

"Trust me, when you get back, you and I will be having a _long_ conversation," Alfred said with an emphasis on the word long "But for now go and enjoy yourself, but not too much" 

A smile slowly made its onto Bruce's face "Thank you, Alfred. I'll be back before my curfew I promise" 

Bruce went to put on his coat and was just about to leave when Alfred spoke up again 

"I do have to ask Master Bruce; why did you choose turtlenecks out of all things to cover the marks?" 

Bruce went back to looking at the floor "I tried using makeup but Selina laughed at me" 

Alfred couldn't help but laugh at what Bruce just said. Bruce might be becoming a teenager but he was still the same Bruce that Alfred 

* * *

Weeks after their long and awkward talk, that left both Bruce and Alfred a little traumatized and unable to look each other in the eyes for days, Alfred finally saw Bruce return to his usual self. Soon Bruce went back to wearing clothes other than turtlenecks and was behaving like the billionaire teenager Alfred knew and loved. 

However, it wasn't long before Alfred had something else to worry about. It was a late afternoon, Alfred was entering the living room where Bruce and Selina were; as soon as he entered the room the two teen immediately leaped apart, guilt and embarrassment all over their face. Alfred was positive they were up to no good 

"Hello, Master Bruce" 

"Hello Alfred" Bruce mumbled, his face slightly flushed 

"Good evening Miss Kyle," Alfred said turning his attention to Selina, who seemed out of characters with her cheeks flushed and hair slightly tousled. Selina simply nodded at Alfred's greeting. 

"Master Bruce, don't you think it's time for Miss Kyle to head home?" Alfred said 

When Bruce said nothing Alfred decided to rephrase the question 

"Master Bruce, it's time for Miss Kyle to leave and go back home," Alfred said as more of a statement than a question. 

"But Alfred I- " 

"Fine, I'll leave" Selina interrupted before Bruce could argue anymore. "See you later, Bruce" 

As Selina walked past Alfred to make her way through the window, Alfred almost did a double take. Alfred was pretty sure he saw a purple mark on Selina's neck that was identical to the one he found on Bruce's neck a few weeks ago. The big grin that was on Bruce's face as she left, was enough to confirm his suspicions. 

"Oh bloody hell"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I even saw that the actor who plays Bruce, David Mazouz, gets tired of wearing turtlenecks all the time, and I just thought it was hilarious. Also, I seriously need some Batcat fanfiction suggestions, cause' I'm going through withdrawal. I need them to get back together fast! I didn't think I'd be so invested in a relationship between two teenagers!. Is anyone else excited about the finale tonight? I'm nervous and excited at the same time. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
